Badges
Yukkuri Badges are the physical representation of a quality grading system used to distinguish pet yukkuri from wild yukkuri. They denote varying levels of demeanor and training. Some stories will just use one type of badge (often to mark a pet yukkuri), as it is unnecessary to go into further detail about them. However, ones that deal with badges and pets specifically may feature the full set for story reasons. Overview While the ideas of badges jump from author to author, there are a few common traits of badges. The major theme of all badges are the composition. While never stated on what to be made out of, badges are known to be metallic in structure and are often painted with at times a small symbols on the badge itself. Other times, the badges may be made out of the metal they are colored (a gold badge being made out of gold, etc). Cardboard or paper look-alike "badges" are common forgeries made by yukkuri or those trying to make money fast. In the case of the yukkuri, they may wear the fake badge to either show off or to give the impression that they are a pet and should be adopted. Other times, the yukkuri are doped, either by crueler humans or yukkuri, into purchasing the fake badge with the promise that they will become pet yukkuri or well loved if they wear the badge. In the case of humans, naive owners may purchase the fake badges either because they are unaware of the badge system or believe that it will automatically make their pet yukkuri well behaved and trained (which it won't). Another common trait is what the badge does and how it's worn. Typically, a badge is worn on the accessory of a yukkuri (or on the yukkuri itself in some cases) and is used to show what level of training the yukkuri has received. Other times, the badge can represent things other than training (see below). Types *'Bronze Badges' represent the lowest quality of pet yukkuri and only serve to denote that the badged yukkuri belongs to someone. It does not say anything about the quality of the yukkuri, but it's not at all uncommon to find well behaved yukkuri wearing bronze badges. Furthermore, although it denotes a claim on the badged yukkuri, it is generally accepted that abusing or otherwise harming a bronze-badged yukkuri has few, if any, consequences. *'Silver Badges' represent mid-quality pet yukkuri, which have had some training or have a less-annoying-than-usual demeanor. Unlike bronze badges, having a silver badge or higher denotes ownership and a claim over the fate of that yukkuri. Anyone found harming a silver- (or higher-) badged yukkuri can be held legally liable to the damages caused. Silver-badged are the more common pet yukkuri found. *'Gold Badges' represent a very high level of quality in a pet yukkuri; a yukkuri with a gold badge has both an agreeable demeanor as well as training. Having a yukkuri certified as being of gold-badge quality has been depicted as a long process, involving both training and testing of the yukkuri. Because of this, gold-badged yukkuri are often pampered and can become smug about their status and believe themselves to be better then other yukkuris. They are often targeted by gutter-trash yukkuri, who believe that stealing the gold badge will cause the owner to take them in as a pet. *'Platinum Badges' represent the ultimate level of quality in a pet yukkuris. Yukkuris which wear this badge have both an agreeable demeanor as well as training which are the same level, if not above, of those of gold-badge yukkuris. Besides, this badge allows yukkuris to do errands without owner's direct supervision and to use communication devices, such as cellphones. The first verified known Platinum Badge yukkuri is a bodied Flandre from Ammo's series "Yukkuri Family from the City". Other types *'Scum Badge', also known as Deibu Badge, is a golden colored badge which has a Deibu Face drawn on its surface. Its purposes are to keep complacent a scum yukkuri, making it believe it has a high grade badge, and to indicate to any person or yukkuri that it is a target which must be killed on sight. *'Raper Badge' is a grey badge that has a hiragana re (れ) printed on its surface. If the enormous grin, madman's eyes, and protruding peni peni weren't enough to tell that a yukkuri is a rapist, this badge will tell anyone. Rarely used. *'Novelty Badge', is a normal badge, than can be of any material beyond the ones already mentioned. It has the same role of dog tags and collar badges for small animals, and it's just a visual help for recognizing or tagging a peculiar yukkuri. It can be used if the owner isn't interested in acquiring even a Bronze Badge and/or in conjunction with the regular badges to associate a single Yukkuri to a peculiar visual cue (Flower Badge Reimu, Wooden Badge Patchouli...). *'Community Badge', is a special badge awarded to helpful strays, as the ones caring for public garden and driving away their most quarrelsome brethren. It differs from the bronze badge because a community yukkuri is still basically ownerless and on its own devices, but its usefulness to the community awards it some degree of protection from abusers and scum yukkuris. A well-loved Community Stray is likely to be adopted, thus gaining a regular badge. At times, entire clans can be awarded these badges for exceptional work. Category:Background Category:Pet Yukkuri